Te amo Sakura-Chan
by NicoleAnimes
Summary: Desde hace tiempo quería decírtelo pero tenia miedo a perderte- Te amo Sakura -Chan-Song-Finc Te amo de Franco de Vita .Mi primer Historia dedicada a Yeddix que me animo a subirla ;)


Bueno, esta es mi primera historia y estoy muy un Song-Finc de la canción Te amo de Franco de Vita espero y les guste ;)

Se la dedico a Yeddix que me animo a subir mi primera historia.

Naruto no me pertenece si fuera así Neji e Itachi no hubieran muerto :'(

* * *

Te amo

* * *

Los colores del cielo varían de amarillo a naranja mientras el sol, con rojas tonalidades, declina en el horizonte. Las nubes se confunden con las sombras de la noche que anuncia su llegada. Y en medio de toda esta belleza se puede apreciar a una pareja de enamoradados sentados en una banca disfrutando del paisaje.

_Así nos hubieran visto,__  
__estábamos ahí sentados__  
__frente a frente._

-**Sakura-Chan, me encanta cuando sonríes**-Dijo un apuesto joven de piel bronceada- **Porque siempre que me dedicas una sonrisa mis días se iluminan y mis penas se van**-comento el joven rascándose su rubia cabellera.

-**Na…ruto, que** **cosas dices**-Dijo una joven de piel blanca como la porcelana sonrojándose violentamente.

_No podía faltarnos la luna,__  
__y hablábamos de todo un poco,__  
__y todo nos causaba risa__  
__como dos tontos._

-**Es la verdad Sakura-Chan, lo juro por todo el Ramen del mundo-Dattebayo!-**comento el joven de ojos azules como el mar.

-**Jajajaja** – Reía la joven dueña de unos hermosos Jade- **Naruto mira que jurar por el Ramen**-la joven comento un poco más seria-**Solo a ti se te ocurre!**

_Y yo que no veía la hora__  
__de tenerte en mis brazos__  
__y poderte decir..._

_-_**Sabes Sakura-Chan hay algo que tengo que decirte…-**Comento el rubio sonriendo nerviosamente.

_Te amo  
desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba  
y ya te imaginaba así._

-**Dime Naruto-** Dijo la joven de un hermoso y exótico cabello rosa.

_Te amo__  
__aunque no es tan fácil de decir,__  
__y defino lo que siento__  
__con estas palabras_

**-Es difícil de decir Sakura-Chan, pero es algo que siento desde el primer momento en que te vi-**Dijo el joven- **Ese dia me dejaste prendado con tu belleza natural.**

_Te amo  
uuuuuuuuuuh  
Y de pronto nos rodeo el silencio,  
y nos miramos fijamente  
uno al otro._

**-Naruto-**dijo con notable sorpresa la joven fijando su vista en el joven.

_Tus manos entre las mías  
tal vez nos volveremos a ver  
mañana no se si podre  
que estás jugando._

_-_**Sakura-Chan, me enamore de ti, de tu forma de ser, tu sonrisa, tu hermosa mirada, de tu bella figura, tu noble corazón**-suspiro el joven tomando las manos de la joven- **Todo amo de ti.**

_Me muero si no te vuelvo a ver__  
__y tenerte en mis brazos__  
__y poderte decir..._

_-_**Naruto…-**Dijo la joven sintiendo como los ojos empezaban a picarle.

-**Sakura-Chan…Te amo**- Dijo el joven rubio temiendo a ser rechazado.

_Te amo  
desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba  
y ya te imaginaba así._

-**Yo también Te amo Naruto**-dijo la joven empezando a derramar pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad- **Pensé que después de cómo te trate todos estos años tu me odiabas- **comento entre sollozos la joven.

_Te amo__  
__aunque no es tan fácil de decir,__  
__y defino lo que siento__  
__con estas palabras_

El joven rubio no podía creer lo que escuchaba la joven que el tanto amaba desde niños le estaba correspondiendo a el a Uzumaki Naruto se sentía el hombre más dichoso en todo el mundo. No aguantándose las ganas el abrazo alzándola por los aires dando vueltas y riendo.

-**Sakura-Chan, yo jamás te odiare porque eres a la mujer que yo amo-**dijo bajando de sus brazos a la joven.

-**Gracias Naruto, Te amo**-dijo la joven para acercar sus labios en beso lleno de amor y ternura.

_Te amo_

* * *

_Publicado el 01/06/2014_

* * *

Espero y les gustara tanto como a mi, me gusta esa pareja y espero no haber ofendido a nadie y perdonen si tengo faltas de Ortografía

Les agradecería mucho si dejan sus comentarios así sabre si les gusto ;)

Con Cariño NicoleAnimes :)


End file.
